


in another life

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [45]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: In another life, things could have been different.For Maribat Platonic November Day 2 - Timeline
Series: 2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264916)!

White hot rage pulses in her veins before it whizzes out into something painful and tears gather at the corner of her eyes as she slumps in the plastic seat just outside of the room where the autopsy is happening.

They were too late. An entire fifteen minute too late when Robin - no, Carrie - bled out. Four minutes later than the explosion.

Batman has brought a mangled and charred corpse back. Marinette does not have the stomach to look. To see what pain the deranged clown forced sweet Carrie to endure. To see one more casualty of this meaningless, one-sided war that should have ended years ago.

Bruce might be a masochist but she is not.

"We both know this isn't necessary," she mumbles, closing her eyes and leaning back into the seat, "The silence before the connection was cut..."

"Unconscious," Bruce's voice is rough, the same tight and restraint control and it is all Jason again, "I could... CPR, restart her heart..."

Marinette, however, is so tired. Ladybugs are bringers of hope, the light in the dark. 

She is not feeling like Ladybug. Like everything will be fine because magic lies at the tip of her fingers and Ladybug will reverse everything.

Except, she has not been Ladybug for years. Has not worn the red and black spotted suit recently. 

The magic that makes Ladybug - and Robin - special has been fading away. Ever since that fateful day when her red string was cut.

"I can't do this," she wheezes, through the tears, through the sobs, "Bruce, I can't... Not again...!"

Maybe in another lifetime, they would get a different ending.

Maybe Jason would live past fifteen and the string that connected them would grow stronger and brighter and they would have laugh, silly and happy as they traded their vows. Maybe Bruce would become her father-in-law and Sabine and Tom would become Jason's parents-in-laws and they would completely spoil any kid they might have.

Maybe he would move on to another mantle and another kid would inherit the red, green and yellow suit. Maybe Jason and her would mentor the kid, spoiling them wih sweets and slipping them little tips on how to rile the Bat up the walls.

And maybe Dick would be there too. Closer to home, closer to his family and allies. And maybe then, he would live, rather than spending his last moments alone and hurt and dying...

In another lifetime...


End file.
